A Christmas to Remember
by Last Fighting Dreamer
Summary: The Magician strikes again with a brilliant idea for Christmas Eve, putting everyone in a tight spot. (mainly KanNao, MCxYosuke and chances are, a surprise pairing)
1. Isn't That a Day for Couples

**A Christmas to Remember - Prologue**

**WARNINGS: **This is completely post-game and I will be basing myself on certain _Persona 4 Golden_ events, especially when it comes to a certain special character. Do not proceed if you don't know the whole story behind _Persona 4_.

**Disclaimer: **If you aren't sure whether you know or not the meaning of the word _**fan**fiction_, please look it up and then come back here.

**Summary: **The Magician strikes again with a brilliant idea for Christmas Eve, putting everyone in a tight spot.

* * *

**Isn't That a Day for Couples**

* * *

Everyone seemed cheerful and very talkative by the middle of December. It was already really cold and snow had arrived early that year, but they still decided to meet up at Junes to talk about the upcoming Christmas party they would be throwing for the second consecutive year.

"I'm cold!" Rise complained, rubbing her palms together "Yu-senpai, why couldn't we meet up at your house instead?"

"I asked Yosuke the same thing," he replied simply, turning to the said brunet.

The other just grinned in response "You're finally back for good, so I thought the first place we should meet at was our special headquarters."

"Special headquarters..." Kanji repeated a little quietly before giving a small smile "Y'know, 't's December already."

"One year, huh?" Chie entered the conversation, resting her chin on her hands "Can't believe it's been so long!"

Teddie was playing with the straw from the long gone soda he was drinking from, waving it around in excitement "Me either! I can bear-ily recall what the TV world used to be like!"

"How can you even forget something like that?!" Yosuke scowled at the blond boy.

The detective next to him nodded in agreement "Indeed, we are close to the day we finally caught the one true culprit behind the serial murders case."

"Time really does fly too fast..." Yukiko looked down, seeming a little bothered by what she had just said.

"C'mon, don't make that face!" the girl sitting across her jolted up, smiling brightly "We should focus our energy on celebrating all that we accomplished last year _and_ this one too!

"Chie-senpai's right," Rise adjusted the pink scarf around her neck "Besides, Christmas is right on the corner! Shouldn't we be talking about that?"

"Wasn't that the reason Yosuke-senpai called us out here in the first place?" Naoto asked simply, directing her attention to the boy.

"Oh, that's right!" the brunet nodded, crossing his arms in front of his chest "Okay, so this year I thought we could do something a little bit... different from what we did last year."

"Ooh, ooh! Are we gonna have meat for Christmas dinner?!"

"Why would we eat meat on Christmas?!" the baffled boy replied.

"Are we staying at Yuki-chan's so we can peep on the girls?!"

"No!" Teddie looked disappointed and Rise proceeded to smack him on the head.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" she reprimanded the blond, before turning to Yosuke excitedly "Are you all going to lock me and Senpai up somewhere?"

"How can you scold Ted like that before saying something like this?!" the Junes child facepalmed, annoyed with the situation.

Naoto sighed "Let us hear what Yosuke-senpai has to say."

"Thanks, Naoto," he raised his head, staring at everyone before finally resuming his talk "So, as I was saying... We should do something different this year. Something that does _not_ involve meat, _or_ peeping, _or_ locking ourselves up with Yu."

The idol pouted but stayed quiet and so, Yosuke continued "There isn't much stuff to come up with when it comes to Christmas. So I'm not saying we shouldn't throw a party with everyone like we did last year."

"So what's your suggestion?" Yu spoke up, curious by his partner's words.

"My suggestion is that we throw our party like last year, on the 25th. But you know, what about the 24th? Shouldn't we do something on that day as well? So, since there are eight of us here, why not do something special?"

"I'm not sure I like where this is goin'," Kanji said, not connecting the dots.

"Let's begin, then!" the brunet announced with enthusiasm, laying exactly eight sticks on the table in front of everyone.

"What are those for?" Chie asked, wondering if her friend had loosened too many screws when fighting shadows the year before.

"I suppose," the blue-haired girl started, putting a hand on her chin "Each of us is to pick one of the sticks and we will be separated into pairs."

"As expected from the 'Detective Prince'!" Yosuke grinned, pointing to the sticks "You see how each of them has a number from 1 to 4? So, I'm going to hold them all and hide the numbers. Then, all of you grab one and the last one will be mine."

"But what do the pairs have to do?" Yukiko tilted her head to the side, lost.

"Well, remember the thing about doing something on the 24th? The pairs have to spend the day together."

"W-w-what?!" Kanji started, flustered "Isn't that a day for couples or somethin'?"

"But I don't wanna spend the day with Yosuke!" Teddie whined, against the idea.

"You live with me, you idiot!" he scowled, before regaining composure "And the pairs will have to exchange gifts."

"Spending money on Yosuke sounds so lame..."

"Will you drop that?!" the brunet sighed, grabbing the sticks before adjusting them so that the numbers would be hidden "Okay, who's going to start?"

"Wait a minute!" Chie raised her voice in objection "None of us have agreed to it yet! Right, Yukiko?"

"Um?" said girl turned to her, blinking in confusion "I'm fine with it."

"You are?!"

"Yeah, we're all friends. And I think that exchanging gifts sounds really fun."

Chie sighed – Yukiko loved Christmas, after all. Except from Kanji, who seemed embarrassed and... redder? The only one who could probably help her with the situation was the one person who seemed to have arguments for everything.

"Naoto-kun, tell them why it's a bad idea!" she pleaded, looking the girl in the eyes.

The detective adjusted her hat and, again putting her hand on her chin, seemed to be considering the pros and cons of the game they were about to play.

"Chie-senpai, I am afraid I cannot find many motives for us not to agree with Yosuke-senpai's idea," she said calmly, a small smile gracing her features "We should all enjoy whoever's company we end up with."

"Not you too!" the brunette hung her head, sighing in defeat.

"Haha, alright!" Yosuke gave a carefree laughter, happy with how the situation was turning out "Rise, why don't you start?"

"Alright!" she jumped out of her sit, reaching out a hand across the table to take one of the sticks "I'll get to spend the whole day with Senpai!"

Yu sweatdropped before grabbing one for him as well, and everyone proceeded to do the same.

"Okay," the Junes child sat back down "Now everyone, show which you got."

As each of the Investigation Team members held out their sticks and looked for their one-day pairing, reactions soon exploded.

"What?!" the idol frowned at her own stick "I got Teddie? Who got Senpai?!"

Yosuke blinked "Oh, it looks like I did."

"You what?!" she got up in a jump, pointing her stick accusingly at the brunet "After telling me no one would get locked up with Senpai, you get him yourself?!"

"Hey, I'm not getting locked up with Yu!" he noticed people staring at their table and decided to lower his tone "We're just spending the day together, like actual _normal_ people."

He had emphasized the 'normal' in his sentence, making Yu suppress a laugh.

"But don't worry, Rise-chan! Teddie will be all yours for a whoooooole day!" he smiled at her but she just looked away, upset, before sitting back down.

"Oh well," she sighed "I hope we have a good time, Teddie. But you'd better buy me something amazing, got it?"

"I'll get you the bear-y best present you could never even think of!" he nodded, as if she was saying the obvious.

"I got Yukiko," Chie announced soon after the little scene, sounding relieved "Maybe we could go to some different place? Like Okina or something?"

"Oh, that sounds nice!" the dark-haired girl smiled at her best friend, already excited "We could also spend the night at the inn afterwards. Have some quality girl time."

"Heeeeeh?!" Teddie's eyes widened as he heard her words, his hand reaching out to Chie's side "Here, let's switch, I wanna spend the day with Yuki-chan!"

"Hey!" Rise smacked his arm, offended.

The short-haired brunette simply refused his offer as the idol proceeded to chew the bear out for what he had done.

"Wait," she suddenly stopped, turning to the other side of the table "Doesn't that mean..."

Kanji was looking away, trying to cover his face as much as possible as the detective sitting next to him wore a confused expression.

"Really, Kanji got Naoto?" Yosuke smirked, obviously amused "Talk about luck."

"That aside, Kanji-kun looks unwell," the blue-haired girl kept trying to catch a glimpse of his face, without luck "I don't think staying out here in this weather is doing him good."

"I... Don't think it has anything to do with that," the brunet commented, getting only an arched eyebrow as response.

"But I also think we've stayed out here for too long," Yu started "And we have school tomorrow. I think we should go home."

"I-I agree with Senpai," Kanji managed to say.

"Sure you do," Yosuke rolled his eyes but nodded "You're right, partner. Besides, tomorrow is your first day. Back to being a transfer student, huh?"

"Speaking of that," Chie jumped in, frowning "It's quite a weird period for students to transfer, isn't it? I mean, it's already December and you're a third year."

"That's true," Rise spoke up, a little too quiet for her "You guys are graduating soon."

"Why don't we... Not talk about that," the Amagi heir replied, concerned "We still have a few months, and most of us are going to stick around anyway."

Yu nodded in agreement, happy to hear it.

"So," Naoto got up calmly, a small smile on her face "Shall we go?"

* * *

**A/N: **Hi, hi! Did you guys miss me? Ah, you probably don't even know me. Oh well.

After a few years obsessing over the Persona franchise - especially _Persona 4 -_ I finally decided to write a thing! It's not Christmas season yet but if I wait for it, next year's February-me will facepalm at some point the time she remembers about a certain fanfic story she intended to write.

This won't be a very long story but it will feature a bunch of pairings, especially one that was not in any way mentioned in this chapter.

I hope you will stick around to see how this unfolds and give me opinions, will you? See ya soon!


	2. I Wanted it to Be Special

**A Christmas to Remember - Chapter 1**

**WARNINGS: **Do not proceed if you don't know the whole story behind _Persona 4_.

**Disclaimer: **If you aren't sure whether you know or not the meaning of the word _**fan**fiction_, please look it up and then come back here.

* * *

**I Wanted it to Be Special**

* * *

"W-wait, Rise-san!" the blue-haired girl shouted to the person in front of her, who was currently dragging her body to some foreign place.

"Naoto-kun, you're too slow!" the idol complained, letting go of the other's wrist "It's already the 20th, we don't have much time!"

The detective cleared her throat and adjusted her hat, before looking up to the brunette "Rise-san, running through the streets won't solve anything. The time we gain by doing that isn't of much relevance, especially when we don't even know what to give our pairings."

Rise pouted, looking around the street "I do know what I'm going to give Teddie. My problem is with what I'm going to give to Senpai."

"Yu-senpai?" Naoto asked, a little confused "I thought we weren't allowed to leave our partner's side on the 24th."

"We aren't," the girl sighed "But I still want to give Senpai a Christmas present on the 25th."

Naoto nodded "I see. However, I particularly think that finding Teddie and Senpai presents is easier than finding something for Kanji-kun."

The idol blinked, surprised "Have you hit your head? Finding Kanji presents is the easiest thing in the world!"

"Heh?" it was the blue-haired girl's time to blink in confusion "What do you mean?"

"Well," she put her hands on her hips, pensive "It's already easy to give him a good gift, but if it's you then it's really a piece of cake."

The other said nothing but stared at her in complete denseness, not understanding a word.

"Are you _sure_ you're a detective?" Rise rolled her eyes and grabbed the smaller girl's wrist once again, dragging her to some random store "Anyway, just give him something cute. Like, anything that is fluffy would work."

Naoto brought her hand to her chin, analyzing her options "It does seem logical and compatible to Kanji-kun's tastes."

"Right?" the idol smiled "I'll help you find the cutest present ever, but I need your brain working for me too. What would Yu-senpai appreciate?"

The taller had stopped dragging the detective around, both now walking side by side. The latter kept a focused expression, as if thinking hard to find the perfect gift for Yu, while Rise kept a carefree smile on her face, admiring the snow falling around them.

"You know, I used to hate Christmas season. It's not easy being an idol around this period," she frowned at the sky, recalling past memories "But I love it now. Somehow it really makes everyone closer to each other, don't you think?"

Naoto had stopped thinking for a minute to listen to the other's story. She couldn't help but smile at her expression, nodding in agreement.

"I think so too."

* * *

"Aaaaaaaah, this is a disaster!"

Yu sweatdropped as his companion kept losing control over not finding a decent present for her partner. On the day before, everyone had decided to go shopping with someone else as well, except that they could actually choose with whom they were going this time. Of course, choosing your assigned partner hadn't been allowed.

"Yu-kun, what should I do?!" Chie frowned at the piece of clothing in her hands, worried "At this rate, I won't be able to find her anything!"

"Calm down," he said simply, approaching to examine the blouse she had picked up "It's not a bad one, but it doesn't suit her very well."

"I know..." she sighed, exhausted "Maybe we shouldn't look for clothes. My tastes and hers are really different, after all."

The silver-haired boy nodded as they exited the store "Why not looking for a book that she would like?"

"A book?" the brunette stopped to think about it for a moment "Nah, Yukiko's pretty picky with books. And she only reads scary ones."

The taller frowned "Any other ideas?"

Chie shook her head negatively before sighing in defeat "This happens every year, you know? But somehow at the last minute, I always manage to find something that looks perfect for her and she ends up loving it."

"I see," he nodded "Is that what you're going to do this year too, then?"

"Well..." she stopped to look around the street, trying to spot a store they hadn't already entered "I guess so. Sorry for dragging you around so much."

"Don't worry about it."

"Okay, now let's find something for Yosuke, then!" she announced excitedly "Although, finding him something sounds pretty easy. I mean, he can be a prick sometimes, but he seems like the type to be happy with any kind of present."

Yu blinked at that statement, not sure whether to believe it or not "Is that so?"

"I mean," she paused, mentally arranging the words inside her head "It's not that he'd be happy with any present, but more that he'd be happy to get a present? He can be quite the simpleton at times."

The other processed the words into his head, smiling "I guess you're right."

"So, what about a CD? Or maybe a random T-shirt?"

Pondering about it for a bit, the silver-haired boy made up his mind.

"Actually, Chie," he stopped, turning his body to the opposite direction "I think I know what to buy."

* * *

"Teddie."

"Yes, Yuki-chan?"

"Why are you eating this many topsicles with this weather?"

"Well..." the blond boy stopped to think about it, shrugging "Because they're delicious! Here, have one!"

The bear proceeded to hand out one of the frozen sweets to her, smiling brightly.

"Um..." she sweatdropped, smiling politely "No, thanks."

"Aww, too bad..." he sighed before eating that one too "So, Yuki-chan, what are you going to buy for Chie-chan?"

"I thought of buying her meat," the black-haired girl smiled but soon made a face "But it isn't very suitable for a Christmas present. And buying it now would be pointless, too."

"Meat?" Teddie widened his eyes in surprise "Chie-chan would indeed love that! I wish I had gotten Chie-chan instead..."

"Even if I know she'd love it, it doesn't make much sense. And food isn't something that lasts," Yukiko replied, looking at the smaller boy "Why do you say that?"

"Rise-chan told me I'd better buy her something amaaaaazing!" he gestured with his hands, soon making a saddened expression "But I have no idea what to buy."

"Buying an idol a Christmas present does sound troublesome..." she looked down, pensive "Maybe you could make her something?"

"Make her something?" he tilted his head, confused "I can only make Teddie dolls, like the one I gave Nana-chan last year."

"Nanako-chan?" she widened her eyes, getting an idea "Maybe we could ask her for help! She's been a fan of Rise-chan's way before she came to Inaba."

"Oooh, maybe she knows what Rise-chan would like!" Teddie cheered, obviously agreeing with the idea "We should also ask her what she would like for Christmas!"

The Amagi heir nodded "True, I still haven't bought Nanako-chan's present either."

"I guess I can't give her another Teddie doll this year," he pouted, worried "I also need to give Sensei something."

"Don't worry, we'll think of something," Yukiko reassured him with a smile "Let's go before Yu-kun returns home."

* * *

"I told you to meet me at Junes!" Yosuke came barging in, startling the boy sitting on the floor.

"Huh?" Kanji blinked up at the intruder, confused "What are you doin' here?"

"Your mom let me in," the brunet sighed, annoyed "You should have met me like half an hour ago!"

The blond turned to the clock on the wall "Oh, shit," he got up hurriedly "Sorry Senpai, I got carried away here."

Yosuke stopped himself from asking what with, noticing the contents laying on the table near him.

"What are you knitting?" he came closer, analyzing the work "Wait, blue... Is this your present for Naoto?"

The taller blushed furiously "W-w-what if it is?"

The brunet laughed at the other's reaction, no longer mad "Nothing, moron. It's pretty cute."

"Y-you think so?" he managed, eyes wide.

"Yeah," the other nodded "Expected me to make fun of you, didn't you?"

"Nah," Kanji replied, regaining composure "You've grown out of that already. I'm just not sure if Naoto's gonna like it or not, y'know?"

"Don't worry about that," he assured the blond "But if you're making her gift, there's no point to go out with me, I guess."

"You still gotta buy Senpai somethin'," the taller replied, approaching the door "I said I was helpin' so that's what I'mma do."

Yosuke blinked "I see. Well, let's get going then."

The boys walked out of the textile shop, cursing a little under their breaths due to the cold weather.

"Yosuke-senpai, you got any idea what to get him?" Kanji asked as soon as he stepped into the street, closing the door behind him "I don't think we can look around too much with all this snow."

The brunet nodded "That's why we should have met at Junes, idiot," he sighed, adjusting his coat tighter on his body "I wanted us to go to Okina instead, but you can't use your bike on this weather."

"So, what you plannin' to buy?" the blond repeated the question.

Sighing once again, Yosuke lowered his gaze "I don't know. I wanted it to be something special but... I really don't have a clue."

"Y'know, Senpai," the taller stared at the other, trying to read his expression "All year long, you looked kinda down everytime we mentioned Yu-senpai."

"Can't be helped, can it?" he looked away, uncomfortable "Yu was probably the first true friend I ever got."

Kanji frowned, not being able to grasp what exactly was bothering him. Giving a sigh, he put his hands in his pockets "Let's go. We gonna look real hard for it, 'kay?"

The brunet chuckled, more at ease "What's gotten into you? I guess you really matured through the past two years."

The blond blinked in confusion before smiling.

"'That so?"

* * *

**A/N: **I'm having so much fun with this so far, really. I just wanted you guys to know that, although this story follows the _Golden_ true end, our loved Investigation Team members look the same as they did during the game, not as they looked on the epilogue.


End file.
